Video Games
by xT-Zealot
Summary: What happens when Raven and Beastboy are the only ones in the tower and Beastboy gets Raven to play a video game with him? Well, read and find out fools! (oneshot Beastboy and Raven) Review please!


Author's Note: Ok...this sucks for me. After bombing another fic and making a decision to never make a fic again...I'm making another fic. Fortunately, this is oneshot. So I'm definitely finishing this one. Anyway, what happens when you only have Beastboy and Raven the only ones in the Titans Tower? Well...read and find out.  
  
enaougejhaogduapgeahgudoangoudnaougeaoughduoahoughueoahgdojaguoe  
  
It was one of those days at Titans Tower, headquarters of the Teen Titans. Not one of those days when there's some villain in a costume running around causing all sorts of mayhem and other things that people like them do. It was one of those days when the Titans actually have a nice relaxing day off.  
  
Only two of the Titans were in the tower, however. Beastboy and Raven.  
  
The other three Titans had left the tower. Cyborg had went off to the video store to see if there were any video games he and Beastboy liked that came out. Robin and Starfire...well no one really knew what they were doing (though they were probably out on a date or something).  
  
Anyway back to the tower.  
  
Even though with three of the Titans gone, leaving the remaining two (one of them anti-social) by themselves, it wasn't exactly quiet at their headquarters. It was sometime after Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire had left that the sudden sound of gunfire and explosions broke the silence of the tower. Beastboy had decided to play some Halo and enhance his skills so that he would be able to beat Cyborg the next time they versed each other.  
  
Raven was in her room, meditating as usual. Though it was getting a bit difficult to meditate when the sounds of explosions from Beastboy's game caused her to jump slightly. Eyebrow twitching, Raven closed her eyes again, chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" as she meditated.  
  
This time it was the sound of gunfire, screams of dying aliens, and a "whoop" from Beastboy that broke Raven's concentration again.  
  
Angry eyes opened back up and Raven hovered down to the floor, landing on her feet. That was enough! Turning around, Raven walked out of her room. Marching down through the many hallways of the tower, it wasn't long until Raven had gotten to the main room.  
  
Her gaze landed on Beastboy, who was sitting on the couch. A controller was in his hands and he tapped the several different buttons on it as he played, his eyes glued on the giant television screen. Raven moved towards the couch, as she tried to not use her telekinetic powers to make the wire of the controller wrap around her green faced friend's neck until he was soon her purple faced friend.  
  
Though amused by the thought, Raven shoved it out of her mind. Payback will have to wait later. She was now directly behind Beastboy, who was oblivious to her presence. Raven looked up at the television screen. Having seen Cyborg and Beastboy play these idiotic games so many times, she had the knowledge to know when would be the best time to interrupt them.  
  
It was when Beastboy moved his character through a door and aliens soon appearing to attack was the time for Raven to step in.  
  
"Can you turn that thing up any louder!?" Raven half asked half shouted, trying to speak over the sudden sound of more gunfire.  
  
Beastboy yelped in surprise before falling off the couch. "Raven!?" he cried, getting up from the floor. His sudden engagement with the aliens in his game was back in his memory in a matter of seconds, and he quickly turned around. A gasp escaped him as he stared in horror at the screen.  
  
He had died.  
  
"And I was just about to complete the level..." Beastboy sighed before turning around and glaring at the one who caused his character's death. "What was that for Raven!?"  
  
"Why do you even bother to play that?" she asked.  
  
"Well what do you expect me to do? Stay cooped up in my room all day meditating?"  
  
"It's better then sitting around all day playing those video games of yours."  
  
"I bet if you actually played a video game you would like it!"  
  
"Why would I even bother to play one of those?"  
  
"Because they're fun!"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
Beastboy grabbed a second controller and held it up to Raven. "Come on. I bet you would like it if you just tried it."  
  
"There is no way I would want to play that thing."  
  
waougnueoangoeanuogenaeognpaegnpudnapupeaegnpeanpgeanpgnaeugnea  
  
Two figures in green alloy armor and matte black underneath stepped through the door. Each one held an assault rifle. Their eyes, hidden by the orange visor of their helmets, scanned the area with their rifles pointed forward. No one was in sight.  
  
They moved through the room, scanning to see if any Covenant would decide to appear and attack. At first they thought that they were alone.  
  
"Wort wort wort!"  
  
Both green armored figures turned. An 8'6 tall blue armored alien was what they found, an Elite. They both opened fired, bullets flying at the alien. The shields of the Elite protected it from the bullets. But the combined onslaught quickly brought the shields down and it soon died. Plasma was suddenly fired, splashing across the green figures' shields.  
  
Turning, they both spotted the meter tall Grunts and the vulture headed Jackals. The opened fired. The Grunts fell from the bullets. The Jackals, although their portable energy shields blocked some of the bullets, they soon fell. The Covenant warriors now gone, the two made their way to the exit.  
  
The doors of the exit suddenly opened and another Elite appeared. Unlike the other one, this one was gold armored and it wielded a plasma sword. It spotted the two soldiers and gave out a battle cry before charging. Both soldiers opened fired. However this Elite had stronger shields, and it was able to get close to the two.  
  
The first green armored soldier got out of the way. The second backpedaled, continuing to fire bullets. The Elite charged at the second soldier. The said soldier continued to fire, until bullets stopped flying from the assault rifle. Confused, the soldier pressed the trigger again but only heard the "click click click", meaning it was empty.  
  
The Elite was able to get in range and swung its plasma sword. The energy shield didn't protect the soldier, as the plasma sword just sliced right through the shield, and soon, the armored soldier.  
  
wnaougenauogndouangodanougbdouabgoudbaougbodbaogbdouabgoubdaou  
  
"You forgot to reload Raven."  
  
Raven glared at the screen, seeing her character fall. Beastboy quickly dispatched the Elite after Raven died.  
  
"I can't believe I'm playing this thing," said Raven. She wasn't exactly sure how she even started playing. Beastboy held up the controller, she took it, and before she knew it she was playing this Halo game with him. And, despite having thought of going back to her room to meditate or read a book, she couldn't stop playing, as if some force glued her body to the couch and her hands to the controller.  
  
She sighed, about the hundredth time now, before her character respawned and she followed Beastboy. Together they completed the level and the words 'Game Over' appeared on the screen.  
  
"Want to try one on one?" asked Beastboy.  
  
And before Raven knew it, she was playing one on one with Beastboy. She didn't even remember even saying yes. She regretted it two minutes later.  
  
The game ended so fast she didn't know what happened. All she knew was Beastboy killed, no, destroyed her. The chart came up and Beastboy had 25 kills and no deaths. Raven had 0 kills and 25 deaths.  
  
It was like that for the next few hours.  
  
Poor Raven got beaten again and again by Beastboy. And again and again, her determination to beat him grew.  
  
"Well I'm done," said Beastboy, after beating Raven again. Standing up, he stretched, placing the controller on the couch.  
  
"Pick up the controller..."  
  
Beastboy blinked. He turned around and laid eyes on Raven, who was staring at the television screen, the controller not having left her hands.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"PICK UP THE CONTROLLER!!!" screamed Raven, her eyes glowing red as she glared at Beastboy.  
  
Beastboy "eeped", and quickly sat back down on the couch, his own controller back in his hands. A series of rounds continued as Beastboy and Raven battled it out in the game. And if Beastboy was listening correctly, he thought he heard Raven muttering "I'll beat him I'll beat him I'll beat him" over and over again as they played.  
  
It was about an hour later that Raven actually did beat Beastboy. Her reaction surprised Beastboy.  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
Beastboy could only stare as Raven cheered, having finally beaten him.  
  
"I BEAT YOU!!!"  
  
O_O ------------( Beastboy  
  
Beastboy could only stare, eyes opened as wide as his mouth was.  
  
"Uh...Raven?"  
  
His words seemed to snap Raven out of her "good" mood. She froze, and her face started to turn red with embarrassment. Without a word, Raven turned and walked quickly out of the main room, leaving Beastboy to stare at the door from where she exited.  
  
eaiojfeaoghueragueaoughreouanghournaonghoraenoghuraouraoghoaurhouar  
  
Raven was back in her room, hovering in the air as she meditated.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted. A disturbed expression came across her face as she continued. But it was starting to become difficult, more difficult then with the gunfire and explosions that distracted her before. She tried to banish the memory of what happened a few minutes ago, and failed miserably.  
  
'I blame those idiotic video games,' she thought angrily. 'There must've been some kind of mind control chip in that game.'  
  
Her face started to regain that reddish hue. What happened in the main room did NOT happen. That event will NOT be remembered. If only she hadn't blamed that stupid video game...  
  
There was a knock at her door.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
'Oh great,' she thought. 'The person who I do NOT need right now.' She remained silent, not bothering to answer Beastboy.  
  
It didn't seem that Beastboy took the hint because she heard more knocks on her door. She remained silent.  
  
"Hi Raven."  
  
Raven lost her concentration and suddenly fell flat on the floor. Not because of Beastboy's voice, but how close he was when he said it. Wondering how he got in without her knowing, Raven picked herself up from the floor, a slight blush of embarrassment from falling in the first place, while not bothering to face Beastboy. Instead, she crossed her legs and floated back into the air, chanting those three words we all know, completely ignoring Beastboy.  
  
Beastboy didn't say anything for a few minutes. Wondering if he had left, Raven opened one eye. Instead she found Beastboy, having turned into a monkey, hanging from her ceiling with his tail. His legs were crossed and his eyes were closed as he mimicked Raven's meditating position.  
  
Raven closed her eye again, thinking of how much she hated Beastboy. Two minutes passed, and Raven opened her eye yet again. She found Beastboy still mimicking her position as a monkey. Again she closed her eye. A few seconds later, however, she opened her eye again.  
  
And, despite herself, a small smile spread across her face as she giggled. Eyes now widening on what she just did, she immediately closed her eyes tightly.  
  
But it seemed Beastboy had noticed.  
  
She felt something land on her head, causing her to open her eyes. She ended up staring into Beastboy's eyes, though he was still a monkey. He was sitting on her head, leaning down so that he was face to face with Raven.  
  
Another small smile made its way to her face as she stared at Beastboy. And another giggle escaped her as Beastboy suddenly made a face.  
  
Hopping off from her head, Beastboy landed on her floor and turned back to normal. Raven, that smile still on her face, landed back on the floor. She didn't know what possessed her to do what she did next, but her lips ended up on Beastboy's.  
  
ogueangueonadpgnuapenpgidanguenudnapiegnpenapugneapiegnpeinagipaeg  
  
"Hey BB! Raven! We're back!"  
  
Neither Beastboy nor Raven answered Cyborg as he, Starfire, and Robin went into the tower. Cyborg had a brand new video game under his arm, while Starfire stared admiringly at the necklace Robin had given her.  
  
"Hm, I wonder where they're at," said Robin.  
  
"Anybody home?" asked Cyborg, walking towards the door that would lead them to the main room.  
  
"Maybe they had decided to go out too," suggested Starfire.  
  
"Oh, they didn't go out," Cyborg's voice said from the main room. Both Robin and Starfire noticed the slyness that was in their titanium friend's voice. They went towards the main room and stared at where Cyborg pointed, who had a large grin on his face.  
  
The television screen had 'Game Over' on it, and two controllers were on the floor, forgotten. But what Cyborg was pointing at, were the occupants on the couch.  
  
Beastboy and Raven were on the couch, cuddled together with a blanket over them.  
  
"Oh joy! Let us celebrate by-!" Whatever Starfire was going to say, she didn't get to finish it as Robin clamped a hand over her mouth, so that she wouldn't wake their two friends.  
  
Looking up at the still grinning Cyborg, Robin motioned towards the door. Nodding, though that big grin on his face, Cyborg followed Robin and Starfire towards the door to leave the two lovebirds alone.  
  
feuaogheoahgouehaoghaegdjagoeuahgeoahgouaeougheuahgoueahoghaeogh  
  
Author's Note: I'm obsessed with Halo, lol. It's my favorite game, what can I say? Can't wait for Halo 2 to come out, BUT IT GOT DELAYED TO FALL DAMN IT!!! Anyway, how was the fic? Yay I actually completed one! Review please. 


End file.
